


The club of broken hearts

by sstargoldens



Series: nalu oneshots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, dense natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstargoldens/pseuds/sstargoldens
Summary: Lucy was the new girl from Fairy Tail and it was inevitable that she would conquer the hearts of certain people. But loves can't always be reciprocated, right? Loke, Gray, and Sting don't plan to forgive Natsu. One-shot subtle Nalu
Relationships: Aries/Loke (Fairy Tail), Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Series: nalu oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179929
Kudos: 9





	The club of broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I came back after a long time with a new one-shot. I was very busy because i was studying for the exams to enter the university, in fact tomorrow they give me the results and well I started to finish stories that I had pending to overcome the nervousness. Wish me luck, I have a few months to go to college so I will dedicate myself to finishing my published stories :)
> 
> Today I come to you with a one shot that has a touch of Nalu and possibly it'll gives me an idea to start a fanfic with more episodes.
> 
> Hope you like :)
> 
> Clarification: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me or its characters, it belongs to its creator Hiro Mashima

Loke had fallen in love with her blonde friend at the sweet age of 16, although at first she was just another classmate, over time she became the light that illuminated his dark life. The orange haired man who was neck deep in problems was saved by Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who didn't care about his past or family situation.

Without even knowing each other closely, that blonde had risked her life to save him from his pursuers. Loke was dangerously related to one of Magnolia's most dangerous mobs, his vandalism past was after him and it had come to kill him. But moments before he was beaten to death, a blonde girl came to rescue with the police behind. He doesn't know how she found out or how she managed it, Lucy took care of everything, helped him solve all his problems, supported him in the trial and gave him a job at the Heartfilia mansion. All this without mentioning a word to the others, the secret of the orange haired man became the secret of the two.

Loke no longer had the need to live in hiding with a great fear that drowned him at night suffering great insomnia. Loke was free at last, free from guilt and ties, his past was no longer a chain that he had to drag daily. And all this was thanks to Lucy, the girl with the big brown eyes who became his benefactor and his faithful friend. The girl had won the feline boy's loyalty and if was necessary he would protect her to death like the prince in shining armor that his appearance portrayed.

Loke Celestial inevitably fell in love with Lucy.

But the princess this time wasn't destined for the prince.

Gray had always built a wall of ice around, keeping his insides safe and protected from harm that others might cause him. Of course he had great friends but still he couldn't avoid building these walls that separated him from others, although Erza and Natsu (his best friends) with the passage of time and with efforts had managed to win the heart of the cold boy. To everyone else he was distant, reserved and pleasant, a version of himself that he used to avoid being harmed, since he didn't want to be emotionally involved with anyone. His past had already wreaked havoc enough with the death of his biological parents and his defense mechanism ended in locking his heart in an ice box.

Gray was grateful for his only close friends and his adoptive mother Ur, they were the only people with whom he could be himself, without barriers and show them his emotions without fear. With them he was satisfied, he didn't think he would find another person to trust, someone else who could earn a place in his cold heart.

But that would change when the new girl arrived in their class, at first glance he didn't find anything special: blonde and brown eyes, he admitted that she was quite pretty but he believed her superficial.

Lucy had quickly become friends with Natsu, his best friend, and without the black-haired man noticing, she had made her way into the group he shared with his friends.

Meeting Lucy was breaking down all his prejudices, the girl had glided happily and warmly into the hearts of each of his friends, now she was part of them and the barriers that Gray had formed were also beginning to break down.

The blonde was a sincere person who trusted deeply and showed her emotions openly, the exact opposite of him and perhaps that is what made her melt his barriers so quickly.

Her warm smile and those big chocolate eyes of hers were so full of acceptance and affection that they managed to make him feel warm inside. Lucy was someone she could talk to, she didn't judge and above all she understood without speaking, she became her friend little by little, becoming part of his best friends, she managed to win his heart.

Although Lucy used to spend a lot of time with the pink haired guy, the time she spent with Gray wasn't little and he appreciated every second they shared together.

The day he realized that the blonde had taken over his heart it was a school day, normal for others but not for him, it was his biological mother's birthday, nobody knew, he never thought it was something he should mention.

His mood was chaotic inside. Even after so many years the loss felt as intense as the first day and yet he kept the facade of him: the cool but cool boy.

It was one of those afternoons where his friends weren't in sight, each doing their homework for the day or participating in extracurricular activities. He felt lonely even though he was surrounded by people, they were only students who attended the same school but they weren't his friends.

He went to sit down for a while in the school garden, his friends hadn't yet appeared and he sank into depressed thoughts. At that moment where his thoughts reached the darkest and saddest emotion, was when she arrived. The blonde as an angel came out of nowhere and sat quietly next to him.

She didn't speak to him, didn't ask questions, her gaze was directed to the landscape. She was just there next to him, sitting, keeping him company.

They were sitting there for a long time, the bell rang and neither of them headed to class, she gave no indication of wanting to leave.

She knew that something was wrong, that something was disturbing him, she knew that Gray was in pain but she didn't know why. Recognizing this, the black-haired man could only be grateful for her presence inside his chest.

They both stared at the landscape, without needing to exchange words between them. Lucy understood and Gray no longer felt alone. Without questions and without speaking the blonde had entered his heart.

That afternoon Gray Fullbuster fell in love with Lucy.

He deeply wish that he had been the one who met her first, but unfortunately fate didn't want to give him a chance.

Sting admired his senpai from the basketball club, even though they were only one year old apart, the blonde idolized Natsu and was his role model. The pink haired boy had won over the blonde with his warmth and his way of being, both on and off the court, Natsu-san (as Sting used to call him) was a cheerful, funny and idiotic person but when necessary he could be more serious and stubborn that no one, if the situation warranted it, Natsu could tear down everything that prevented him from achieving his goal. He was the kind of person who did whatever it took to protect and help his friends. So Sting wanted to be like him.

Being such a fan of the pink haired boy it was inevitable to be curious about the blonde girl who was extremely close to his senpai. At first glance and from his point of view, he could only say that she was a pretty girl and quite calm, completely different from the jade-eyed boy, a rather joking and rowdy boy.

Sting at first imagine that she could be her girlfriend but after doing his research, who could be so special as to make Natsu Dragneel fall in love with her? he found out they weren't, they were best friends and her name was Lucy.

This didn't surprise him since Natsu despite being considered among the most handsome boys in school, had never been interested in having a girlfriend.

Sting became more curious about the fact that they were best friends, the blonde had to be very interesting to be best friends with his senpai.

So he decided to meet the blonde, later admitting that it was an impulsive decision and without much thought behind it. But at the end of it all he was glad he took it.

The main reasons for him were curiosity and wanting to learn more about Natsu. Without much effort it was possible to get the opportunity to get close to her, after all the girl could be considered a social butterfly.

Using his need to study as an excuse (which wasn't really a lie, the blonde had bad grades) he decided to ask the older blonde for help. He had found out from Yukino, a classmate of him, that Lucy-san (as he decided to call her) was very intelligent and sometimes gave her tutoring for certain subjects that weren't the strong suit of the white-haired woman.

Some time later, thanks to Yukino's help, Sting managed to meet Lucy for the first of what would be multiple sessions in the future.

That day he not only studied and learned enough to get one of the best grades in all year. Sting had the opportunity to meet Lucy who eventually became a great friend to him. His new senpai was smart, diligent, and she had infinite patience to teach him.

Her personality despite being more calm and rational than that of his male senpai. It turned out to be very similar to Natsu's, Sting discovered that the blonde was dedicated, extremely stubborn, with a great optimistic spirit and an intense determination to protect her friends, exactly like Dragneel. Lucy wasn't only extremely kind and funny, it was quite an experience to be her friend, her feelings were direct in her expressions and always wore a big smile, she had the gift of making others happy.

Lucy never had a problem talking to Sting about the qualities of the older boy when she learned of the great admiration that the blonde boy professed. Over time their relationship grew more and more, becoming great friends and hanging out without needing to use the excuse of tutoring. Sting learned that the blonde had a great knack for making friends and developed an admiration for the blonde similar to the one he had for the pink haired one.

However over time he began to see a big difference, with every smile the blonde showed him, the younger blonde could feel his stomach fluttering with butterflies. The admiration had turned into something else, Sting had given his heart into the hands of his senpai.

Worst of all, the blonde knew he didn't have a chance, not when the blonde's heart yearned for a pink haired guy.

Sting Eucliffe was in love with Lucy but she loved someone else.

Lucy Heartfilia was in love with her best friend. It was a fact that three broken hearts knew perfectly well: Loke, Gray and Sting.

For the boys it wasn't difficult to realize, when observing the girl carefully, it was obvious, Lucy was crazy about Natsu. The two of them spent practically all their time together and you rarely saw one without the other.

If you spent enough time you could distinguish how Lucy watched with eyes full of love to the jade eyes and devoted all her attention to him, when entering a room her eyes immediately looked for the boy with pink hair. And Natsu wasn't far behind at all, he was overprotective with the blonde and hos insistence to be with her all time revealed his feelings.

The boys knew that Lucy deserved to be happy and that is why each one decided to forget her, each boy in his loneliness healed his broken heart, burying the secret of her love for the one with chocolate eyes in order to do the best for her.

Time passed and each one of them was healing, letting go of something that was an impossible love and along the way they met special people. Loke met Aries, Gray was found by Juvia, and Sting approached Yukino. Now they had their own reciprocated love, Lucy was left behind, a ghost of a love that only evoked a feeling of affection. They would always have a place in their hearts for her, they owed her a lot and above all they were her friends.

That is why the moment they saw Natsu Dragneel arrive, each one decided in his mind that they was going to give him the beating of his life. Well, the pink boy hadn't had a better action than to reach out holding hands with Lisanna and shout loudly that they were boyfriends in front of the whole school (and undoubtedly Lucy) breaking her heart to pieces.

Natsu was the densest idiot that could exist in Fairy Tail and the three boys just wanted to hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :) Remember to leave a review and comment constructively.
> 
> Bye, take care, sstargoldens


End file.
